


Safety 101: Avoid Flyaway Shoes

by Aziord



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziord/pseuds/Aziord
Summary: “Obito, did you really just hit someone with your shoe?”





	Safety 101: Avoid Flyaway Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> mm this was for a short story part of my amino group magazine
> 
> i blame blackkat for making me ship this.

“Obito, did you really just hit someone with your shoe?” 

Said male jerked his head up to stare at Rin, eyes wide, guilt melting onto his face. "It wasn't me! Kakashi threw it!"

Rin folded her arms in exasperation. She'd deal with these two later ― first she needed to make sure the whoever got hit with the flyaway shoe was alright.

Pacing down the sidewalk, Rin stopped in front of a woman with vivid violet hair. Rin could only imagine the upkeep that went alongside it ― hair that vibrant required such.

"Ah, I'm so sorry about my friends! They're just being idiots. Are you alright?" Rin questioned, glancing down the woman's length. She was unable to see the other's face at her angle, but Rin could take note of the black knit turtleneck that hugged the woman's  _assets_ quite nicely.

Unconciously, Rin felt her face heat. Thankfully, the woman shifted her position to put her face in sight, causing Rin to chase her eyes back upwards.

However, that proved to be an even  _worse_ decision. The other was  _gorgeous_. Her angular face coupled with her bright, amber eyes and lavender eyeshadow captivated Rin.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Rin knew it, this was how she was going to die. Death by viewing someone so beautiful and voice so sultry that she would spontaneously combust on the spot.

Opening her mouth, Rin tried everything in her power not to stutter out a response. "I- uh, I'm Rin Nohara. I apologize again for my friends."

The woman gave a slight smile, sending the nonexistant butterflies in Rin's stomach to flutter wildly. "I'm Konan," she spoke before bending down to pick up Obito's abandoned shoe. "I assume your friend might want this back?"

Rin nodded mutely, completely dumbfound at this point. She had gotten the other's _name_!

Reaching out, she grasped the ridiculous shoe from Konan's hands, fingers brushing each other. Konan's smile broadened before she sent Rin a  _look_.

Oh.  _Oh._

"Rin! Can I please get my shoe back? My foot's cold!"

Snapping her head to the side, Rin saw Kakashi impatiently holding onto Obito's scarf, the latter of which looked like he wanted to bound over to the two women. Rin grimaced at that ― this interaction could only go downhill from there if that happened.

Glancing back at Konan, Rin gave her a timid smile. "It was nice meeting you, Konan. I'm sorry it had to be in this kind of situation, however."

Konan returned the smile, "Likewise." At the loud huff emitted from an impatient Obito, she spoke once again. "I guess you should get going. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Definitely!" Rin promised without thought, watching as Konan gave her one last glance before spinning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction.

"I would love my shoe back, any day now!"

Rin tossed said object in the direction of the boys, grinning at the sound of an indignant, "Ow!" as it smacked Kakashi in the face. He deserved it. "You guys are buying me dinner tonight."

"You'd rather that woman buy you dinner though, wouldn't you?" She heard Obito jeer.

She swiftly tore off her own shoe in one motion and deftly chucked it at the Uchiha's head.


End file.
